MegaMan X: Next Story
by xFlavourChan
Summary: 21XX. With Lumine's declaration of all New Generation Reploids possessing the ability to go "maverick at will", the Jakob Project was shut down and copy chip production has come to a halt. However, it was already too late to stop what was beginning, and it will take a miracle to put an end to it.
1. Chapter 0: Act 1, Scene 1

**_Author's Notes: _**_I'm back! Now, anyone who knows my old account, Jo-Faythe, knows that I am an Axl fangirl and I attempted to write a story about what happened after X8 and a detailing of Axl's origins. Both attempts fell through big time. I'm older and wiser now, and I like to think I'm a better writer as well. So now that I've got all my Mettools in a row I'm taking another crack at this. Wish me luck!_

_Oh, and anyone wondering what the previous two were like, search up MEGAMAN X PERFECTION and its reboot, MEGAMAN X COMPLETION. Elements from both these stories are planned to be incorporated in new ways._

* * *

**MegaMan X: Next Story**

Chapter 0 :: Paradise Lost  
Act 1, Scene 1

**SIGMA'S PALACE, THE MOON**

The battle had been long and difficult. Along the way many painful revelations had been revealed, and it all lead up to this moment. It was nearly over. Sigma was gone forever, Vile had been taken care of permanently, the last thing to do was finish off Lumine, the Next Generation Reploid who was the Director of the Jakob Project and the Orbital Elevator.

The three A-Ranked Maverick Hunters, X, Zero, and Axl stood at the ready, weapons drawn and aimed at the white Reploid who was finally down on his knees, seemingly defeated.

"Unbelievable..." Lumine struggled to get his words out, staring up at the sky instead of at his newfound enemies in the three hunters. "You may have defeated me, but it's too late to stop what's already begun..."

"I'll take on plenty more like you, if that's what it takes," Axl shot back, his eyes narrowed and glaring at the broken Reploid in front of him.

"You really don't have a grasp of the situation, do you?" Lumine let out a forced chuckle. "Oh well... You'll find out... soon enough..."

X stared at the body of the director, then looked over at his friend Zero for something, anything that would tell him the nightmare was finally over. His silent pleads were answered with a shake of Zero's head, confirming that Lumine was no longer functional, forever frozen in his death pose.

At the sound of footsteps, all eyes turned to Axl who was approaching the now defunct body of Lumine.

Without warning, Lumine's body shook violently, cracking open and shooting out a shadowy tentacle at the young hunter. He was unable to defend himself from the sudden onslaught, taking a hit to his head and shattering the crystal on his helmet.

The two senior hunters sprung into action almost immediately, Zero flying in with his saber and taking out the assailant, while X had caught Axl. With a fully charged buster shot he let loose at the source, destroying Lumine's body in a fiery explosion and leaving nothing behind but a small crater.

"Axl!" X called out to the young hunter who only groaned in response and did not open his eyes.

X and Zero looked at one another, both somewhat relieved knowing that Axl was okay, although unconscious. With the nightmare over, the three hunters began their decent back to earth with the Lumine's declaration hanging heavy on their hearts.


	2. Chapter 0: Act 1, Scene 2

_When news of Lumine going maverick reached the ears of those in power, it was decided that all New Generation Reploids with copy chips still in production would be cancelled, and the manufacture and use of copy chips would be terminated. _

_The Maverick Hunter, Axl, a prototype of the New Generation Reploids, was exempted because it was determined that his own copy chip did not contain Sigma DNA, and his virus immunity was declared to be absolute after various tests._

_A week after Lumine's declaration, mass recalls of all New Generation Reploids began._

_ Those who submitted willingly underwent intense testing of their copy chips, and those found to have Sigma DNA or found to have maverick tendencies after being exposed to Sigma DNA were retired immediately. Those who did not submit willingly were terminated as well without question. As this news leaked out to the public many New Generation Reploids began organizing revolts against the harsh treatment, and many more were retired due to the violence stirred._


	3. Chapter 1: Act 1, Scene 1

Chapter 1 :: Introduction  
Act 1, Scene 1

**OUTSIDE NOAH'S PARK, NEAR POINT GALAPAGOS**

Two weeks had passed since Lumine's demise at the hands of X, Zero, and Axl. And everything was already beginning again.

X and Zero stood at the entrance to Noah's Park, a large nature reserve surrounding the Orbital Elevator that they had been to over a month ago. Back then it was to take down unusual mavericks that had showed up in the area, and back then Axl was with them. Not today.

"X, Zero," Alia's voice rang out through their comms, "The Galapagos Base has lost contact with a team of Hunters patrolling the area. There were small mechaniloids in the area but it's unknown if they were all dealt with by that team. There also may be unidentified mavericks in the area. Locate the three missing hunters and dispose of any threats immediately."

"Roger," Zero confirmed. He turned his attention towards X who was standing in silence, seemingly lost in his own world of thought. "X…"

The blue hunter didn't immediately respond, letting out a small sigh as he looked up at the Orbital Elevator jutting out of the mechanical forest and disappearing up into the sky. "It's beginning again, isn't it?"

"… Maybe," Zero stated plainly, "But this isn't the time for that. Come on, there's three hunters missing and we have to find them before whatever it is in this area does."

"Right." X nodded in agreement, equipping his buster arm. "Lead the way, I've got your back."

A grin found its way onto Zero's face as he reached for his signature sabre and prepared for whatever waited ahead. "I wouldn't have it any other way. Let's go!"


End file.
